A SonAmy story
by NavelineJemTheHedgehog123
Summary: It's Sonic and Amy's first day as being Seniors in Chaos high and they already see shining bright hearts floating in the air. Sally wants Sonic all to himself and Scourge wants the same for Amy, so they both plot a revenge plan. Will Sonic admit his feelings to Amy? Read on to find out! (ONGOING) Rated M for a few lemons (I hope) SonAmy,ShadOC,Tailsream,Knouge TWIST ManAlly
1. Love at first sight

Chapter 1: Love at first sight

 _ **Sonic's P.O.V.**_

Today was my first day of being a senior and I wasn't that excited to be honest. It's always the same: Walk to school, (Or should I say, **run. Heehee** ) see the same people, Talk to the same teachers, Go back home, sleep. But I guess today was different; today changed my life.

 _ **Amy's P.O.V.**_

Today was my first day of being a senior and I was soo excited! I could finally see and explore the adventures! But today, I figured I also saw that one person, the one that makes your heart flutter, that sends you shivers down your spine: Today I think, I was in love.

 _ **Normal P.O.V.**_

Sonic was entering History when he saw Amy,casually reading a book. She wore a red lace top with a mini Denim skirt, along with a pair of black Jordans. Her fur and hair (Which had grown to be six inches past her shoulders ) was Sakura pink and she wore Gold hoop earrings. Sonic instantly began to drool over when Shadow appeared in front of him,

"Hello... Ya' there?"

Sonic jumped and said, "Oh hey Shadow,didn't see you there. Umm.. lets go.. umm.. sit down"

Shadow chuckled, "I know you were drooling over her Sonic, just go ask her out" And then Shadow left to find a seat. Sonic decided to sit next to Amy, considering his first time of having a crush, he didnt know what to do.

"Umm hey how are you?" Sonic asked Amy **very** shyly.

Amy didn't answer so Sonic tried again but this time Amy had heard him and said,

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were talking to me! Oh dear you must think of me very rude,"

"No it's fine, I guess you were just interested in your book that's all" He began to rub is head.

" Thank you for understanding..."

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"Well then thank you for understanding Sonic. I'm Amelia, but you can call me Amy, nice to meet you!" She pulled her hand out and Sonic shook on it. Sonic began to blush. Amy began to blush. They began to get nearer until the teacher screamed,

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE GET RIGHT TO IT!"

And they began to work.

School went by quicker and we end up to Sonic going to Amy's house,

"Mom I'm home! Oh and I also brought a friend with me so I'll be in my room if you need anything!" Amy shouted, only to be getting a respond as an "ok". Sonic went upstairs with Amy, into her bedroom. Then Amy locked the door and sat on the bed.

"So..umm.. Sonic... umm... well.."

"Umm.. Why do you like to be called Amy?"

"Well my real name is Amelia Rosetta but I figured it was too much of a handful so I prefer Amy Rose."

"Wow you have such a beautiful name,"

Amy blushes and says," Really? You think so?"

"I sure do" Sonic smiles. Slowly they get nearer and nearer, closer and closer until...

"Amy! Dinner time! And bring you friend with you!"

Amy gazed into Sonic's eyes and Sonic gazed back. He gently cupped Amy's cheeks and said, "You really are a rose, Amy. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will!" she kissed him on the cheek and they both went downstairs.


	2. The new couple

**Chapter 2: New couple**

After dinner Sonic went to Amy's room with her. He gazed at Amy in her eyes then put his hand on her hair. He then moved her closer and closer until their lips met. Sonic kissed her very passionately, slowly slipping his tongue in. Amy let him and they had a fierce tongue wrestle then let go.

"Oh Sonikku..." sighed Amy in joy. "I'm finally with you..." Amy nuzzled in Sonic's chest, playing with his rich, blue fur. She purred in happiness and gently fell into the land of dreams..

* * *

The next day Amy went to school to find her Ex-boyfriend, Scourge, waiting for her.

"Hey, babe! How's it going? Ya looking quite sexy today.."

 **"UGH Scourge just bug OFF! I'm so over you"**

"No need to shout, babe, just keeping you safe." He then held her wrist and pulled her to him. "See? I'm protecting you". He also slyly sneaked his hand down her thigh.

"You pervert! Get off me!" She gave a wriggle and Sonic appeared.

"Leave her alone, you bitch!" He screamed

"You wish! She's my girl!

"No back off, she's mine! Just stay away from her, you little slimy green pervert! You don't deserve to have such a pretty girl like Amy!"

"WOAH,WOAH,WOAH CALM DOWN PEOPLE!NO FIGHTING! SONIC, SCOURGE, TO MY OFFICE, NOW!

Screamed an egg-shaped man with a long, brown mustache.

"Grrrr..." Said Sonic and Scourge, in unison. Amy was glad Sonic was Ok and wasn't hurt. She felt so happy to have such a acute boyfriend, and so protective, too.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! This is my first fanfic! hope you like. R &R no bad comments!**_


	3. Insane break-up

**DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 _ **Amy's P.O.V.**_

It was all my fault Sonic had broken up with me.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Look who's back,honey!" said Scourge, while squeezing Amy's but. "Nice ass you got there,"_

 _"EEP! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IDIO-" Then Scourge did the unthinkable: He pulled Amy's hips onto his waist and kissed her. At this point, Sonic (MIRACULOUSLY) showed up, and gaped in horror. Amy then pulled Scourge away and said,_

 _"No sonic, this isn't what you think it is. Don't go-" Sonic sniffled, than ran off._

 _"Great job Amy, I'm proud. You are now single which means... You can be MINE!"Screamed Scourge._

 _"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Amy._

 _She then ran off to find Sonic._

 _End Flashback._

"I can't find him and it's all my fault!" I screamed, in the middle of the garden.. "WHY DOES SCOURGE HAVE TO BE SUCH A MOTHERFUCKING PERV?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE A PIECE OF GREEN BULLSHIT, HUH? WHY? WHY CAN'T I LIVE A NORMAL LIFE? AND WHY DO I FEEL LIKE A-"

While I was chanting, my neighbor, Naveline Jem(My OC and is also a hedgehog) or known as Navy, heard me and climbed on the fences. We go to the same school and we are friends. She had navy blue hair and dark blue skin,and she also wore a black crop top and skirt that went just above her knees.

"WOAH! Ames calm DOWN!I know you feel like shit, but your my bestfriend and I won't let you curse yourself like that! You just need to get over him!

"Your right." I sighed "I should get over him. Thanks anyways. I'm going inside now."

"Ok I guess."

"Oh and I'm not coming to school tomorrow. And if Sonic asks where I am, tell him that I stayed off because he wouldn't let me explain."

"Ok, Sure can. bye Ames"

"Bye" And then I went inside and wrote in my diary...

* * *

 _Coming in the next chapter..._

 _"Hey where's Amy?" Asked Sonic._

 _"She's off because your retarded legs ran away from her when she tried to explain, bitch."_

 _" It was clear, Navy. SHE KISSED SCOURGE! AFTER ALL MY DEFENDING FROM HIM, SHE WAS DATING THAT BLOODY PIECE OF SLIME!_

 _"UMM and how exactly do you know that?"_

 _"BECAUSE SHE KISSED HIM!"_

 _"You know Scourge and his normal self. You think Amy would do that to you?_

 _"Well..I-I-Umm"_

 _"Think about it Sonic. She loves you, with all her heart. And Scourge wants Amy. Whose side are you on?"_

"OH"

* * *

 **HEYY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE END WHERE I GIVE YOU A BIT OF WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 **Sonic: ahem. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THINK THAT?**

 **Me: Hmm,, lets see: your dumb, annoying, retarded, idiotic, selfish NOT car-**

 **Sonic:OK OK I GET IT**

 **Me:Hehehe..**

 **Amy: Sonic I-**

 **Sonic: Whoops got to go!**

 **Amy: *sniffles* WHY ME? *runs away***

 **Me: ANYWAYS... thats all! R &R, follow please! Oh and I need a character to pair my OC with. please give me ideas of which boy she should date. BYE!**


	4. Realisation

_Previously..._

 _"Oh and if Sonic asks where I am, tell him that I stayed off because he wouldn't let me explain."_

 _"Ok, Sure can. bye Ames"_

 _"Bye" And then I went inside and wrote in my diary..._

* * *

The next day Naveline was at the mall when she saw the "Fastest thing alive". "More like the fastest person to jump to freaking conclusions" she thought.

"Hey Navy, where's Amy?" Asked Sonic.

"She's off because your retarded legs ran away from her when she tried to explain, bitch."

" It was clear, Navy. SHE KISSED SCOURGE! AFTER ALL MY DEFENDING FROM HIM, SHE WAS DATING THAT BLOODY PIECE OF SLIME!

"UMM and how exactly do you know that?"

"BECAUSE SHE KISSED HIM!"

"You know Scourge and his normal self. You think Amy would do that to you?

"Well..I-I-Umm"

"Think about it Sonic. She loves you, with all her heart. And Scourge wants Amy. Whose side are you on?"

"OH"

"Yeah thats right. OH. I suggest you make it up to her, dickhead. Now Go. You don't want to be **NOT** invited to her party this Saturday,do ya?"

"Uh no.."

"MOVE THEN!"

Sonic facepalmed. How could he forget? Her birthday was on the 10th of June, yet so close to his? (23rd June) She was tunring 20 in... TOMORROW? He had to make it up to her. He sped up to Amy's house...

* * *

 _Coming next..._

 _"Ames you look astonishing!"_

 _"Thanks, your not bad yourself"_

 _"I'm only wearing a regular shirt and trousers though."_

* * *

HEY GUYS! The next chapter will have the party AND Sonic apologising to Amy. BAI!

Amy: FINALLY! I GET TO GO SHOPPING, HAVE A PARTY ANNND SONIC APOLOGISES!DREAM COME TRUUUE! *faints*

Sonic:Umm... R&R, Follow, and review? BAI!

Navy:GRRR! Why did you say my line?

Sonic:Technically it's not youur lin-

Navy:*black aura surrounds*

Sonic:WOAH got to go!

Navy:GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!*chases*

Me:Anyways... see you soon!

Navy:AND YOU! SHUT UP!

Me:Uh oh *runs*

Navy:Anyways...R&R, follow and like!BAI!

Me:Hey...

Navy:Grrr...

Me:Oops

Navy:GET HERE!

Me:*runs*


	5. The big party

_Previously..._

 _Sonic facepalmed. How could he forget? Her birthday was on the 10th of June, yet so close to his? (23rd June) She was tunring 20 in... TOMORROW? He had to make it up to her. He sped up to Amy's house..._

* * *

"AMY!" Sonic banged on the door.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's open.

"Listen, I'm sorry Ames. Can you forgive me? Curse my stupid brain. Navy talked me through it and I realised that- you wouldn't do this to me. Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Sure"

"So...I'm still coming to your party tomorrow...right?"

"SURE YOU ARE!"And she glomped him

"Hehehe..bye then. Gotta look good for my cute little girlfriend."

"Hey...I'm not little anymore..."

"Whatev.. anyways bye!"

"Bye too!"

Soon Sonic had left, Amy went to the mall and after various picks and signs of disgust, she finally found the right one:

It had baby blue covering the top, as it slowly faded into white. It was also very poofy and she chose to wear a baby blue head band on. She chose to have long, elbow length white gloves and also a baby blue bow on her waist. Along with another bow on her head, she also chose baby blue shoes. She found this rather fascinating and she chose it.

 **(Picture of description above** **. /search?q=amy+rose+in+dress &rlz=1C1GNAM_en-GBGB686GB686&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiFp4vGxdfWAhVHa1AKHfuADtAQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=vWscNWM8nyVcRM: ****)**

 _"Sonic will sure love this!" she thought._

* * *

The party started and everyone was going crazy and getting drunk.

"Everyone, we represent you, the birthday girl, AMY ROSE!"represented Cream.

Amy walked down the stairs as her elegant dress went along. Sonic's jaw literally fell onto the floor and a few drunk lads wanted to have sex with her, but she refused and went straight to Sonic.

"Ames you look astonishing!" He said

"Thanks, your not bad yourself" She smiled, and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm only wearing a regular shirt and trousers though."

"Pah! Who cares? Come on!" She tugged at him.

"We now represent you a song that will be sung by Sonic and Amy!" Said Navy.

 _{Amy}_

 _I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A rhapsody for you and me_  
 _And every melody is timeless_

 _{Sonic}_

 _Life was stringing me along_  
 _Then you came and you cut me loose_  
 _Was solo singing on my own_  
 _Now I can't find the key without you_

 _{Both}_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _{Amy}_

 _I'm sorry if it's all too much_  
 _Every day you're here, I'm healing_  
 _And I was runnin' out of luck_  
 _I never thought I'd find this feeling_

 _{Sonic}_

 _'Cause I've been hearing symphonies_  
 _Before all I heard was silence_  
 _A rhapsody for you and me_  
 _(A rhapsody for you and me)_  
 _And every melody is timeless_

 _{Both}_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _{Amy}_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
 _And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  
 _So if you want the truth_

 _{Sonic}_

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_

 _{Both}_

 _Symphony_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
 _Symphony_  
 _Like a love song on the radio_  
 _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _{END SONG}_

* * *

Everyone gave a massive round of applause, and we find Navy with an ebony hedgehog talking. And if you look quite close enough you could see them blushing. Whereas now on stage, Amy and Sonic are kissing and everything is normal...We hope.

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you liked it. This song is called "Symphony" by Clean Bandit featured Zara Larsson. THANKS TO T1Weasel for Jacob. bye! O.O**

 **(so far longest chapter T_T)**


	6. Hello Princess

**NOTE!**

 **xXNIGGERSLAYER69**

 **I AM NOT gay. So don't say stuff ya' don't mean. and I will personally delete that bullshit of a comment. AND I have the right to say nigger because I'm black. So please, back off son of a bitch.**

 **SORRY PEOPLE FOR HAVING TO SEE THAT.**

 **READ ON peeps!**

↓

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Everyone gave a massive round of applause, and we find Navy with an ebony hedgehog talking. And if you look quite close enough you could see them blushing. Whereas now on stage, Amy and Sonic are kissing and everything is normal...We hope._

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 **"I must get that pink rodent away from him!"**

 **"I would gladly take her"**

 **"Poor Sonic doesn't know what he's missing out on. He doesn't deserve such a slut like her, but a beautiful girl like me, don't you think?"**

 **"Yes I do, babe. Now on Monday you shall be joining the school and taking them slowly apart from each other. THEN I will make it look like Amy came to me and you will take Sonic. Plus, your a royal so you have every chance to make Sonic like you."**

 **"Perfect!"**

 **"Yes..Perfect indeed. I shall finally have my Amy"**

 **"And I shall finally have my Sonikku!"**

* * *

 _ **I'm guessing you know who they are ;P**_

* * *

 _ **Monday-Amy's P.O.V.**_

As everyone casually walking and searching their lockers, two people strode in. One was a brown squirrel that had sports tape all over her hands, had long, auburn hair that went don to her hips, had ice blue eyes and had curves. She wore a denim blue jacket, in which she had slightly unbuttoned so that her breasts showed a little. She also wore light red shorts and black sneakers. Next to her was non other than everyone's enemy (ESPECIALLY MINE): Scourge.

"Hey, Im Sally. Sally Acorn of the Acorn castle. Your pretty cute. Who are you?" Said the brown squirrel. OH no. Not Sally. We used to be best friends in another school back then. But we broke up because she knew about all my ex-boyfriends cheating on me behind my back.

"umm Im Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

" Then hello there Sonic... Wanna come over to my house? Its quite fun..."

I SWEAR I'm gonna kill the girl for flirting with him like that.

"No. I would much rather stay with my girlfriend Amy."

"Grr..." I growled.

"Come on Ames Lets go."

"Ok honey"

"oh dont worry. I will get you Sonic.." chanted Sally.

Me and Sonic were sneakily watching the conversation.

" Hey devil head! SONIC is with AMY. KEEP that in your brainless MIND!" Navy screwed her face at Sally in disgust. "Move it or lose it you sex freak!" "Oh and don't forget, silver,shadow,tails and KNUCKLES are taken! I suggest you date Scourge " *evil smirk*

"Eww heck na! "

...

 **TEN YEARS LATER *said like in spongebob***

* * *

"Ok OK fine I'll go!" said Sally. "Quit staring at me with those big fat beady EYES of yours, jeez."

"Ok! BAI! Oh and remember, SONIC belongs to AAAAAMY. Now keep that in your filthy mind will ya? And by the way, the queen bee of this school is-"

RrRrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRrrRrIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiiIiIiiiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiiIiIiinNnNnNNnnNnNnnNnNgGGgGgGgGgGGggGGgg!

Looks like the bell has gone early. Oh well. I'm happy to have Navy as a friend. BTW the queen Bee is MAI, if your wondering. *wink*

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

"Hey Manic, Sonia and the rest of peeps!"

"Hey" They replied to me in unison- except from knuckles and rouge.

"Guys you know that new annoying brown squirrel?"

"Yeah?" They all replied. AGAIN except from Knuckles and rouge.

"Well.. We kind of know each other."

"WHAT?! How? Like she doesn't seem the type to be your friend..." Exclaimed Blaze

"Well..." Then I told them a long story of how I know her.

"And that's how- KNUCKLES AND ROUGE WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING MAKING OUT WE HAVE EEEYYYEEE'S TO SEE YA KNOW. AND WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW DO WE?"

"Sorry" Said Knuckles, flushed in embarrassment.

"whatever Knuckles. If you and Rouge want to make out go somewhere else."

"Come on Knuckie" replied Rouge.

"Lets go batty."

I watched Rouge and Knuckles left the table, as they headed down to the corner. WOW they must really love each other. Speaking of love... Where's Sonic gone?

* * *

 **Where did Sonic go? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL! NO BAD COMMENTS OR IL HDB,SUHGFKBVGDUHJDGJF GFJDFKNVFYUF KUDFYBDUGVY!**

 **Crowd: Whaaa?!**

 **Sonic: She means she'll delete it and expose it to the crowd like she did with the other dude. OH AND IM RIGHT HERE PEEPS DON'T WORRY!**

 **Crowd: Eeesh...**


	7. Spin the bottle

_I watched Rouge and Knuckles left the table, as they headed down to the corner. WOW they must really love each other. Speaking of love... Where's Sonic gone?_

 **HEY GUYS! NEW CHAP! SORRY FOR NOT updating. BTW ~XXX~ means flashback.**

* * *

 **Sonic's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a stranded warehouse, I think, and the lights were off, and I was tied to a chair. Slowly, a black figure walked walked towards me...

"Lookie who we have here... If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog." said the unknown blob. I could tell by the voice that it was a female.

"Who's there?" I shouted, to particularly no one.

"Do you remember me?" The I saw her. It was that brown squirrel chick Amy and I saw yesterday!

"Yes I do. Now what do you want? Amy must be waiting."

"Oh she will. And she'll come and rescue you- only for her to feel heartbroken" Said a green hedgehog, with two scars on his chest.

"Scourge" I growled at his ridiculous bitchy face.

"I will leave you to Sally."

"So.. You know that pink girlfriend of yours? Remember her?" said Sally.

"Of course you daughter of Satan"

"Well... Remember High School?"

"Yes..."

"Remember that little girl with the solar shaped dress that was an annoying fangirl to you?"

"Yess..." I could tell she was getting at something...

 **~XXX~**

 _"SONIC!" Yelled a little girl._

 _"Go away!" Screamed a blue hedgehog._

 ** _"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND! MARRY ME! KISS ME! HAVE SEX WITH ME! DIE WITH ME!"_**

 ** _"_** _W_ _hat In the name of Mobius is_ ** _WRONG_** _with you? I said NO!"_

 **~XXX~**

"Wait.."

"Oh yes. That's her all right."

"But I still love her for WHO SHE IS!"

"Not until now..." Then she put her disgusting lips on mine. Then the door bust open. And in came Amy, but I didn't notice. I pushed Sally of and started calling her names.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU KNOW ME AND AMY ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP AND YOU GO AHEAD AND FUCKING DO THAT. YOU RETARDED FUCKING BITCHY PIECE OF REVOLTING SHIT!" I slapped her face hard, ripped of the tape around me and jumped on her. The I kicked her so she collided with the wall. I ran to Amy and hugged her tight like I don't care about my surroundings. I savored the moment and looked up at her. I slowly kissed her strawberry flavored lips. She licked my mouth, as for entrance, and I gladly let her in. We were having another hot tongue wrestling competition.

* * *

 **~At Amy's house, Sonic's P.O.V.~**

"Ames I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it Sonikku?"

"Well.. You remember High School? And how you had a sick crush...?"

"Yes.."

"Well.. Your dream came true."

"Wait.. IT'S YOU?!"

"Yep"

"OMG! YOU ACCEPTED ME! OOOMMMGGG!"

"Woah calm down" I chuckled.

"Woops Sorry" She eventually stopped squealing.

"Girls.." I chuckled and we went inside.

* * *

 **~Amy's House, Navy's P.O.V.~**

We were all waiting for Amy to arrive... So I decided to let my mind drift off.

Shadow... Handsome, dark, blood-eyed Shadow. Oh those strong biceps, how he always defends me.. Oh just ask me out! So cuuu-

"HELLO! NAVY YOU THERE?" asked Amy

"Sorry.. you know.. I was just doing the o'll daydreaming..hehe.."

"Yh right.."

She left to make an announcent. We all went to sit on the floor in a circle to play spin the bottle.

"I'm going first" I said. So I span the bottle. It went round and round until...

It landed on Shadow.

I, Naveline Jem, had to kiss the most feared Shadow the hedgehog.

"OoOoOohhh" said everyone. Ugh who cares! I slowly got up and went to Shadow.

"Does kissing on the cheek count?" I asked

"NO!" they all screamed at me. Shadow looked very disgusted. So I slowly went in... And then he pushed my lips on to his lips forcefully. I didn't see it coming. i was shocked, but I eventually closed my eyes and enjoyed.

"Naveline, Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Shadow.

"YES!" I replied.

"AwWwWwWwWw..." went everyone else.

"OK OK my turn people" said Rouge. She span the bottle and it went round and round and landed on...

Manic.

She quickly pecked him and sat down.

The game went on on and on- but then we got a strange match...

Blaze- and Sonia.

* * *

OOOOH What will happen now?

Sorry for the short update guys. I was catching up on X Factor and the apprentice **(YES GIRLS TEAM)** and work. I'll try make my chapters more long. I mean, how do other authors do it? like there chapters are so loooong. I might even abandon this and start doing one-shots instead. What do you think? Should I? If you want me to carry on, say **yes**. If you don't say **No**. Need about 30 yesses if you want me to continue. Deadline: **29/10/17**

 **LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR :) SQUEEEE!**


End file.
